


So much more

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	So much more

Natasha starts an affair with an engineer of SI, Clint. But soon feelings get deep and an affair turns into so much more.


End file.
